This proposal requests support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Cardiovascular Development and Regeneration, organized by Katherine E. Yutzey and Deepak Srivastava, which will be held in Taos, New Mexico from January 22 - 27, 2012. Cardiovascular disease is the leading cause of death worldwide affecting both children and adults. There is increasing evidence that developmental mechanisms of cardiac cell lineage differentiation and organogenesis contribute to cardiovascular disease throughout life and could be leveraged for regenerative therapies. This meeting will emphasize shared molecular mechanisms in cardiovascular development and disease. Sessions on cardiovascular lineage specification and stem cell biology will emphasize common molecular mechanisms with therapeutic potential in heart regeneration. Discussion of bioengineering and tissue-based therapies will build upon and complement these sessions, with the aim of facilitating translational approaches. Recent advances in cardiac organogenesis and the genetics of human congenital heart disease will be presented in order to promote mechanistic connections in heart development and disease. Overall, the goal of the meeting is to bring together researchers with expertise in cardiac embryology, molecular biology, stem cell biology, human genetics, and tissue engineering to facilitate new scientific directions and therapeutic approaches in the management and treatment of cardiovascular disease in children and adults.